


Eu Soco

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: High School, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A teenage girl gets an A in Language Arts class.





	Eu Soco

Language Arts, Dimmsdale High School

A woman was teaching Portuguese

"Eu Soco"

The students repeated "Eu Soco"

"Voce Soca"

"Voce Soca"

"Nos Socamos"

A teenage girl said "Nos Socamos"

A woman speaks in Portuguese

Later a teenage girl sees an A on her paper

"A plus yes!"

But she hears a scream

It was her rival and cheerleader

"I got a C on my paper!? Ugh! My parents are gonna kill me!?"

A teenage girl laughed

Timmy said "Hey guess what I got an A for speaking Italian and Spanish"

A teenage girl gives Timmy a thumbs up

The End


End file.
